Winx Club - Episode 626
Winx Forever is the twenty-sixth and final episode of the sixth season of Winx Club. Synopsis While the Winx battle the Great Lizard Spirit, Bloom fights Acheron and the Trix in the Legendarium World. The Winx need all the help they can get - even Selina's - to fight dark magic and restore order in the magic dimension. Netflix Thanks to the defeat of Acheron, Selina manages to get her powers back. It will be up to her to lock the Legendarium once and for all. Plot In the real world, the Winx (except Bloom) trying to hold the Great Lizard Spirit. Suddenly, magic returns back from Legendarium, which means that Bloom successfully defeated Acheron. The Winx realize, that Bloom is stuck with the Trix. In the meantime, inside the Legendarium, Bloom is fighting with the Trix but gets disarmed, knocked down then trapped in the Cage of Sorrow that drains her powers. At the same time in the real world, Selina got a plan on how to defeat the Lizard. While the Winx keep him busy, she gets into Cloud Tower and destroys the dragon skeleton in which the Trix held the magic, that they stole from the magic schools, thus returning the magic to their owners and destroying the Great Lizard Spirit. At the Legendarium, Bloom reminisces about her friends and her family, which allows her to concentrate her powers to get out off the Cage and defeat the Trix. Finally, she picks up her wand and gets out of the Legendarium. The Winx and Selina celebrating Bloom's return then Selina closes Legendarium with the Legendarium Key. After that, Selina returns the book to its owner - Eldora and asks her to be her student once again. Eldora happily agrees. In the Cloud Tower Griffin returns to her post as a headmistress and starts a new year from the beginning. Preparations to Daphne's and Thoren's wedding are made. Finally, Daphne and Thoren are getting married concluding the season. Major Events *All the magics from the magic schools has been returned back to their original places. *Bloom defeats the Trix once and for all. *Selina locks the Legendarium for good. *Selina asks Eldora to mentor her again. *Headmistress Griffin takes over Cloud Tower, once again. *Daphne and Thoren get married. Debuts None. Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Aisha **Musa **Tecna *Daphne *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Helia **Timmy *Paladins **Thoren **Nex *Pixies **Lockette **Chatta **Amore **Piff **Cherie **Caramel *Cloud Tower Students **Kanika **Rukola **Veronique **Zulema **Sabrina **Shilly **Jade **Rhody **Lucrezia **Hecate **Samantha **Ververine **Lazuli **Cobrana **Pulisatilla *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy *Selina *Griffin *Eldora *Hagen *Oritel *Marion *Kiko *Peg Spells Used *Water Bolt - Used by Aisha against the Great Lizard Spirit. *Infinite Echo - Used by Musa twice, against the Great Lizard Spirit. *Organic Shield - Used by Tecna to defend herself and Selina. *Flames of Bravery - Used by Bloom against Darcy and Icy but failed. *Cage of Sorrow - Used by the Trix to trap Bloom. *Light Spectrum - Used by Stella against the Great Lizard Spirit. *Bio-Rhythmic Flow - Used by Tecna against the Great Lizard Spirit. *Protection of Waves - Used by Aisha to defend herself and Musa. *Lilac Vortex - Used by Flora against the Great Lizard Spirit. *Wrapping Flame - Used by Bloom to break free from the Cage of Sorrow. Songs *Winx Rising Up Together *Best Friends Forever *We Will Rock the World *Living the Magic Script *Nickelodeon Trivia *This is the final Winx Club episode to be co-produced by Rainbow S.r.l. and Nickelodeon. *This episode marks the final appearances of Eldora and Selina. *This is the second time the song Best Friends Forever is heard. *This episode marks the final hearing of Winx Rising Up Together as the opening theme song & Living the Magic as the ending theme song. *This episode marks the final appearance of the Legendarium World. *This is the first and the last time we see Mythix in 2D (when Selina finds the Trix's legend in the Legendarium we see Bloom's Mythix in 2D). *The part where the Eraklyon fairies are flying around after magic was being restored is a remodeled scene from "Inspiration of Sirenix." Mistakes *When Selina is looking for Bloom, the page of the Gloomy Wood Trolls has the image of the pixies trapped in the Legendarium World even though Aisha had already rescued them from the there. *Although Acheron is already trapped in the Infinity Box, his picture still appears on one of the Legendarium's pages. *When Selina finds the Trix's page, Bloom's hair is tied in a ponytail instead of being straight. *In one scene, Timmy’s gem is blue instead of yellow. *In some scenes, the Winx are shown to be casting spells and shouting them out but there is no lip synchronization. 5Hbmc-cB1yQ.jpg|The page of the Gloomy Wood Trolls has the image of the pixies trapped in the Legendarium World. vlcsnap-2015-07-21-14h15m06s159.png|Acheron's picture on one of the Legendarium's pages. N3sq3XNua1E.jpg|Bloom hair is tied in a ponytail instead of being straight. vlcsnap-2015-07-21-14h17m11s135.png|Timmy's gem is blue instead of yellow. Quotes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Nickelodeon Category:Episodes Category:Rai Dub Category:Season 6 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes